The king complex
by kiwikid
Summary: This man was not interested in the money but the thrill of the game he liked to play with the authorities. This time he wants to face his toughest opponent , Steve McGarrett
1. Chapter 1

The king complex.

I do not own Hawaii 5-o and make no profit from this story

My first Hawaii 5-0 2011 story

For this criminal it's not about the money but the thrill of the game he likes to play with the authorities. The best thrill comes from beating the toughest opponents and this time he has Steve Mc Garrett in his sights.

"I've got it all planned", Thomas Grey told the two men that were seated around the large table. The two looked skeptically at each other . Thomas relaxed back in his chair and smiled reassuringly, knowing he was building the façade of a confident ,competent criminal that was all important to the others." Sometimes reporters can offer interesting news like the fact that on Tuesday evening famous local artist Roderick Henricks is selling one of his paintings to a business man from New York. Now what I've learnt from a reliable sources is that the deal is taking place using cash and thus there will be 2 million dollars resting in the safe in his bedroom from Tuesday evening until Wednesday morning when it will be collected by an armoured car. To celebrate his sale Mr. Hendricks is throwing a party for many of the most well known people in Hawaii. There will be so many people in the house that keeping track of movements will be very difficult. Thus it will be a fairly easy manner to slip upstairs and crack the safe open. Once we have the money we carry out the rest of the plan", Thomas explained

David Horton seemed to be thinking over Thomas's words, "it is the rest of the plan that has me concerned as there is a high element of risk for us ", he determined . Thomas's face hardened, he knew this conversation had nothing to do with risk and everything to do with money ."I am being fair about this gentlemen in acknowledgement of your risk I'm giving you 1 million dollars for your part in the plan. It's all unmarked cash that you can discretely spend at your leisure", Thomas told them. Gary Morris liked the thought of sharing 1 million with his friend giving Dave a thumbs up motion to indicate his approval of the plan. "Alright", Dave finally agreed" Good, gentlemen now it's all sorted we will proceed as planned". He dismissed them then sat back in his chair and poured himself a beer. Seconds later the door to his bedroom opened and a striking blonde came sashaying out. "I was listening to every word", she told her boyfriend ,"you do a wonderful job of convincing others to trust you", Penny Lowe suggested. "They don't suspect that you're going to betray them "

"Yes I always wish I could capture the look on people faces when they realize what has happened. But since all of them are dead it is kind of hard", Thomas pointed out with a grin.

"Well a couple of less people in the world just means more room for us", Penny remarked softly leaning over to kissed him hard, "any idea about which guest we are going to use as part of our plan", she asked.

"It doesn't really matter they are all disposable but this time I want a bigger thrill", Thomas told her. "That means bigger risk", Penny suggested looking unsure for the first time. 'Yeah but more fun, you know it's not about the money babe, we have enough of that. It's all about the game and I want to play against the big man himself", Thomas stated.

Who's that", Penny asked curiously as she poured another glass of wine. "Head of the new task force, Mc Garrett", Thomas replied. "I've heard of him, that is high stakes indeed babe", Penny declared noticing that the wine glass was now shaking in her hand. "I can play him babe and I can win. Then the two of us will go somewhere nice, together", he kissed her hard his lips lingering until he was sure he'd chased away the doubt. Penny felt herself melt again, his touch always made her forget about the people he killed. He'd made her a very rich woman and why should she be bothered that there was a price for the life she led. All she would do was reap the rewards.

"I can't believe we actually have a couple of nights off", Kono flicked her hair back as she smiled, "a twilight swim at the beach will be so relaxing".

"Sand stuck between your toes and in goodness knows what other places of your anatomy, Kono I thik you like torture", Danny Williams told her.

Kono shook her hair at him, "don't tell me you are just going to stay in that cupboard that doubles for your apartment ", she exclaimed.

"I certainly won't be anywhere near the sand or the sea", Danny retorted.

Steve sighed heavily as he heard the comments. "I bet you've got some action man stuff planned", Danny told him, "what is it teaching the sharks how to fight or perhaps spending many days hacking through that jungle out there with only a bread knife as a weapon".

"Of course I'm not doing any such thing Danny", Steve replied pulling one of those expressive faces that Danny always ranted about," I'm just going diving with navy buddies". "Ahh so I was right about the shark thing and there was no need to throw me the constipated face", Danny retorted . "I'm going to bet that you will win in a battle with jaws any day".

Steve 's face changed again, "you are so annoying", he accused, "I probably won't even see a shark Danny". Chin and Kono as usual said nothing just moving their heads from side to side like they were watching a tennis match. Kono looked over at Danny deciding it was his turn to serve a volley.

"No they are probably staying at home quaking in their fins", Danny told Steve". Enough about me Danny", Steve interposed firmly, deciding he'd really had enough of this line of discussion," It is rare we time off so you should enjoy yourself."Who said anything about not enjoying myself, Danny told them firmly, "I just won't be any where near the sea. "

"Where will you be, Chin asked curiously. For as response Danny actually coloured slightly which caused Chin to exclaim "our Jersey boy has a date". Both Steve and Kono turned to him and raised their eyebrows waiting for Danny to say more. He just smiled at them, "I won't crack even under interrogation" , he told them. Steve grinned," I could definitely make you talk Danno", he suggested his grin turning a little scary. "But I won't ", he added a minute later after letting Danny sweat for awhile. "Have a good time", he concluded.

Danny decided that some people really knew how to put on a party. The table containing food and drink stretched from one side of the huge room to the other offering many choices. There was also a bar offering all types of drinks mixed up by an extremely sexy blonde wearing long red gloves to her mid arm and dressed in the skimpiest red bikini top that he'd seen in a while. The blonde smiled at him and he could not help but grin back, even though he'd come here with someone he still couldn't help admire other women.

He was trying not to start drooling when his date for the evening burrowed under his arm, "come meet our host Danny", she invited . Letting himself be led over to the lagoon sized swimming pool Danny found himself being introduced to a man of about 55. He was not that much taller than Danny but carried himself in a manner that seemed to suggest he was larger than anyone in the room. "This is Roderick Hendricks", Louisa introduced, "he's a well know artist". She gestured over to where a line of pictures were displayed. Danny noticed people oohing and aahing over the pictures but couldn't see the attraction as they looked similar to the picture Grace had painted for him last week.

"His last painting sold for over 2 million", Lou told him in a whisper. Danny decided he was definitely in the wrong profession . "Nice to meet you", Roderick held out his hand and Danny shook. "You're art is interesting", Danny said politely restraining the urge to say they looked like ugly blobs of goo. "Thank you", Roderick replied politely before turning away from Danny to acknowledge another guest who was wearing a gold ring on every finger of their hand.

Well that was brief Danny thought to himself. He looked down at himself noting that even though his attire was smart he still probably looked like he did not belong. Louisa had told him she was well off and she was obviously at home socializing with the elite of Hawaii but Danny was beginning to feel uncomfortable and wishing he was in an average unflashy bar with a cool beer.

He was thinking of slipping away when Louisa grabbed his hand and dragged him into a mass of people who were dancing. Danny began to smile as he recognized the tones of Bon Jovi and decided that maybe this place was not so bad after all. He moved opposite Louisa and began to dance

Thomas looked over to where Roderick was engaged in an indepth conversation with a group of 5 people, perfect. He slipped away through the crowds and headed upstairs. He knew that if seen most people would think he was going to the bathroom.

He slipped quietly into Rodericks bedroom and over to the free standing safe. Quickly he began to crack the safe open working to the time constraints he had worked out. Soon Penny would begin her part of the plan and then the game would begin.

Penny moved her skimpy bikini top so it was precariously close to revealing her breasts then gripped the wine glass in her hand and made her way toward the crowd of people with an uneven gait. Bodies danced and swirled around her and any minute fate would determine their victim. Bump she collided with one dancer spilling her large glass down his shirt. "ohh I am sorry", she giggled.

Danny looked down at his wine stained shirt and sighed heavily. Moving out of the crowd of people he noticed his date Louisa look over at him from where she was dancing with a much taller man. When she made no move to come over to him Danny sighed ,this evening was really turning out to be rather disappointing. Danny decided he might as well go home and pushed his way out of the crowd of people and into the quieter area by the door. "Sorry sugar", the slightly drunk blonde responsible for his predicament slurred. She had followed him out. "It's alright, I think the party is over for me", Danny remarked. Fearing her 'mark' was going to get away Penny moved toward him, "come on honey the night is still young I can fix you up with a new shirt."

"I don't know", Danny hedged. Penny thrust out her chest and fluttered her eyelashes at him, "come upstairs and I'll help you get changed', she invited.

Danny suddenly felt a little hot, he knew he really shouldn't take advantage of her drunk state. He tried to move away but Penny wrapped herself around him and began to move him toward the stairs. "I know Roderick quite well so he won't mind if I take you into his room to get you a shirt", she purred. Feeling rather helpless Danny let himself be led upstairs and into the room.

Danny had one second to register that he was not alone in the room and inwardly cursed. Here he was an experienced police officer getting snared in one of the oldest con games in the world. Still they would not expect him to be armed, so he reached for his gun. Thomas leaped forward to grab him while Penny simply reached out and grabbed hold of a tall red vase and hit Danny over the head with it.

Danny felt his senses swirl and then go black as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Thomas immediately went over and removed the gun while Penny pulled out Dannys wallet and I.D,

"he's a cop", she told Thomas shakily. Thomas looked at the badge and shrugged, "well I wanted involvement of Mc Garrett and now that will be guaranteed. " We'll dump his phone , wallet and i.d and get on with this plan before we get interrupted", Thomas warned. He pointed over to where two briefcases sat on the carpet. "That one with the red handle is for our associates", he told Penny. "Now go see if it is all clear".

Penny cracked open Roddys door just a little and looked out for awhile after satisfying herself that nobody was in the immediate vicinity she called back to Thomas, "go".

He quickly bent down and lifted Danny throwing him over his shoulder Penny opened the door wide and Thomas moved rapidly down the corridor away from the main door and toward the mansions side door. Penny closed the door and exited quietly, she had a party to get back into.

Going back down stair Penny joined the other guests dancing outside and spilling over into the driveway of the mansion. There was a lot of loud laughter and several guests beginning to sing as the liberal amounts of alcohol took hold. However they were all rapidly became sober when a car tore into their midst blasting its horn loudly. Several guests took one shocked look at a figure in the back struggling slowly with a sack over the head before the car blasted out of the main gates and onto the streets.

Penny dived onto the concrete as the car drove past, picking herself up she yelled, "someone call the police". As guests rushed to obey Penny thought, now the game really begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – holding the ace

Steve surfaced from the water to find Chin Ho Kelly looking down at him, "trouble", Chin stated succinctly. Steve quickly slipped out of his diving gear and into his clothes in what Chin considered speed worthy of an account in the Guinness book of records then settled himself in the passenger seat.

Whats going on, he asked Chin. "A possible kidnapping", Chin replied. "Only a possible kidnapping, Steve repeated in a puzzled tone," aren't we sure."

"It happened at a party thrown by that art dealer Roderick Hendricks, since a lot of drinking was going on its hard to get at what exactly happened. But the reports were that a car took off with a person in the back with a sack over their head. It could just be a prank on the part of some drunken party goer but we should check it out to make sure", Chin reported. Steve agreed with Chin's assessment, "if this is for real then we will have to mobilise everything quickly. I assume Danny is already on scene checking everything out," he remarked .

Chin paused for the tiniest of moments cluing in his boss that something was not quite right. "I've called his cell at least 6 times and there is no response. I know he was probably at a loud party himself but he should have had it on vibrate" Chin told Steve .That was unusual as Danny acted very professionally and was often the one that had to chase him down when there was trouble , "keep trying", he muttered.

Steve's driving to the scene was what Chin would describe as 'almost lethal' and he knew if Danny had been there he was would throwing barbs at Steve while clinging on to his seat belt in a death grib. Chin was not as verbal as Danny just closing his eyes and being thankful when they reached the Henricks mansion is one piece. The scene that greeted them was chaotic as drunk guests milled about in the driveway yelling and gesticulating. The car had barely slowed when Steve leaped out into their midst, "alright everyone I need to know what happened", he demanded. That achieved exactly nothing with the party goers all focusing on talking amongst themselves , drinking or in some cases being terribly sick, "listen up right now", Steve yelled in a tone that cut a path through the party goers rending them silent .

"I need to know what happened", he repeated slowly but firmly so it could penetrate their liquor filled brains. One man stepped forward, "someone had a sack over their head and was tied up in the back of a car, that's what happened", he told Steve. "yes, we all saw it", a woman chipped in pointing to the large group of people".

Deciding that the report sounded genuine and not part of a drunken hoax Steve responded, "good then you can tell me something about the car, it's make, color, license plate or failing that a description of the driver".

The expression on the faces of the group varied as they thought about their answers. Steve waited impatiently unable to stop thinking about valuable time slipping away. Finally one man called out, "the car went by so fast all we noticed was a dark blur".  
Steve could feel his body tensing , so far these witnesses were worse than useless.

"Alright, so is anybody missing", he demanded moving the conversation on to his next major question. Several people in the group looked around but nobody made response. That made Steves frustatrion reach boiling point and he yelled, "you all came with someone didn't you,"so is that person still here". "I can tell you whats not here," Roderick hendrick interupted pushing through the mass of people, "my two million dollars.

"So the easy question is who knew about the money", asked Kono as she she arrived at Steve's side.

"Everyone because the whole point of this party was to celebrate the sale of my painting . I invited only the elite, not the type s that need to steal money", Roddy reported in a distintcly sour tone.

Steve recognized Mr Hendricks from an article in the paper. It had called him an intelligent man but in his mind advertising the fact he had 2 million dollars in his house just seemed like stupidity . But the mans attitude was not his problem, what had happened tonight was. "Okay so we have a robbery and a kidnapping", he told Chin. "Perhaps the thief was interrupted by someone and decided to snatch that person", Chin theorized.

"That points to a more elite type of criminal as it is far easier to knock someone out or shoot them that to grab them", Steve remarked thoughtfully.

Chin,go with Mr Hendricks and look at where he kept this money", he instructed. Kono, search the grounds to see if our kidnapper has left anything behind".

Kono and Chin left to carry out their bosses instructions. 'I asked you all who is missing", Steve yelled again getting the group back on track with what he wanted to know. "Well it's kind of hard to be sure . I sent out invitations but you could have up to two guests included in that invitation, that means there was about 200 people here tonight. Some could have met someone and went home with them or maybe just fell asleep somewhere drunk", Roderick Hendrick told him

Steve gritted his teeth feeling his anger rise again, "alright I will need names of everyone who might be missing".

He handed around pieces of paper. It looked like this was going to be difficult.

"Think more about the car as well", he told them, "if you all saw it then you must remember something. I know it's late and you're all tired but nobody is going home until I get some clear information. One of your fellow party goers needs your help and you need to slap the fog from your brain and give me some answers", he yelled the last and noted that everyone seemed to suddenly become more alert.

Seconds his blunt attitude bore some fruit as scantily clad blonde approached him, "the car knocked me over", Penny told him making sure her voice slurred just enough to keep up the illusion she was drunk." I was lying on the ground looking directly at the license plate for about 1 second, now what were those first three letters", she began to walk around in circles muttering to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye Penny watched the cops face. He looked like he was about to explode with frustration, Thomas was right to get so much enjoyment from playing with the authorities. This was definitely fun and she could keep it up all night but she had to remember what the plan was, "KRT or KRL something like that. I'm sure the car was dark blue", she concluded

Steve relaxed at least now he could actually do something. He rushed to the car to order several HPD units as well support from the air to look out for the car.

After doing that a man stepped forward and handed him several pieces of paper containing the names of party goers no longer present. Steve continued his conversation with HPD, "I'll need other units to check on the whereabouts of the following people, one of them is a possible kidnap victim", he explained. Steve looked at the first name, "Laura Bolt", he flicked to the next paper, 'Marcus Dryer", flick," Karl Maddison", flick , "Danny Will….". Steves head shot up and his chest tightened as a horrible suspicion began to come upon him,"who came here with Danny Williams", he yelled.

A slim dark blonde woman stepped forward, "he went home", she told Steve. Steve thought about Danny lack of response to the phone calls, perhaps he was just totally out of it. But this thought was chased away when Kono came walking toward him holding some things in her hands and looking like something truly awful had happened. She was shaking as she stood before Steve and held out Danny's ID, phone, wallet and gun, "I found these…"her voice cracked, "I found these under the master bedroom window," she finally choked out.

Feeling rather like he'd just been punched in the gut Steve ordered HPD to stop the searches for the other missing party goers and instructed that a police officer had been taken. 'I want everything mobilized looking for that car", he demanded. Looked over at their youngest team member Steve noted she was trying to hold back the tears.

"We are going to find him and the bastard who took him", Steve vowed to Kono.

Penny watched the search being mobilsing and smiled inwardly, she had carried out her part of the plan and after a little questioning would go and join her boyfriend.

A few miles away Dave pulled over the dark blue BMW and slid out of the drivers seat. Moving to the passenger door he pulled it open and grabbed the sack enclosed person hard, "are you scared sucker", he demanded. When no answer came Dave began to laugh and pulled the sack off his victims head. "That was not really funny", Greg protested as he gulped in the fresh air. "Sorry just getting into the character of things", Dave laughed. He pointed over to the red handled brief case, "it actually worked and we have 1 million dollars", he told his friend. "Yeah but don't forget the police will be looking for this car so lets go get our other car quickly", Greg implored. Dave pulled his gloves on tighter just to make sure there was no possibility of prints before placing a long slim envelope on the passenger seat.

"Right lets go", he pulled out the briefcase and with Greg by his side walked along the darkened road until they came to a car concealed carefully behind a large shrub. Jumping into the drivers seat, Dave grinned, "Let's go home crack open a few cans of booze and celebrate", he suggested

"That actually was as easy as that Thomas guy said", Dave remarked 10 minutes later as he sat with a large beer in his hand. "You sound surprised", Greg pointed out. 'Yeah ,there was something about that guy I just didn't like. I kind of expected him to betray us", Dave mused. "Ha well I'm glad you were wrong", Greg got out of the chair and moved out onto the apartments tiny balcony. "Now we can actually afford something that looks out over the ocean", he proclaimed looking down at the car park that was the tiny apartments 'view'. "Don't forget the classy ladies and better booze", Dave remarked as he placed the brief case on his knee. 'I've always wanted to see 1 million dollars", he snapped open the case and lifted the lid.

Greg saw a fireball leap and enclose his friend and set fire to the furniture as the case exploded. He gripped the railing tight and looked down debating whether he would prefer falling 12 stories onto concrete or being engulfed by flame.

Seconds later the choice was taken from him as the fire reached him. "Thomas you bastard," he cried as his clothes began to burn.

That bastard was several miles out to sea in a high powered jet boat with a still unconscious Danny Williams lying at his feet. He glanced at the luminous dial on his watch ,by now the authorities were alerted and off on a false lead. Eventually they would find the car but would not of course ever find the occupants. "I really wish I could have seen their faces", Thomas laughed as he coaxed more speed out of the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Playing the joker

"By now you realize I have grabbed your friend. There will be no discussion on the phone over this matter, no opportunity for you to trace a call. I will be direct, put 1 million in non sequential unmarked bills in the litter bin at the edge of the International Market Place at 7am tomorrow morning. When I have the money I will release your friend 1 hour later to the same location. Any body attempts to catch me ,tag the money or anything else and you'll find your friends body in the same bin, in pieces".

Steve's heart hammered in his chest as he read the message HPD had found lying on the drivers seat of a dark green BMW that had been abandoned at the side of the road. To help increase his frustration and worry there had been no prints found in the car or on the sack. There were still analysis of the letter and the sack taking place but right now things didn't look that promising.

Refelcting on the fact that the next morning had already begun Chin remarked, "we won't have a lot of time to get the money. "He's doing that on purpose trying to keep us off balance by rushing us. That plan won't succeed ,we will carefully go through every possible lead including interviewing every damn person at that party if we have to", Steve passionatley insisted. He was deeply concerned about his partners welfare as there was so little known about the kidnapper.

"We have managed to get around 175 names from Hendricks and his guests but if he was right about the 200 guests it leaves 25 people who we can't identify. So far none of those identified have records for anything other than minor offences", Chin reported

The likelihood is that our kidnapper is one of those we can't identify . It was easy to find out about the party and a simple enough thing to tag along with others who are going", Kono reflected.

"I've certainly done that on occasion you just say something like I'm a friend of Harry or other common name, ", then usually the person will come up with a person called that name that they know. You don't have to be even that clever", Chin told them.

"Oh our person is clever, Steve replied." Not risking a telephone call to discuss a ransom tells me he wants to keep in control. We have to be very careful in dealing with this type of person as they could easily change the rules. But I'm counting on the fact that everyone makes a mistake. Possibly our person is not in this alone and anybody else could be the weak link". That is why I need you to keep checking through those records of all party goers. I want something, anything to be able to put pressure on someone for a location on Danny ."

Kono shivered at the tone Steve used to say the word pressure. He sounded like he was moving bejond anger and thus was planning something very violent against the kidnapper which meant monitoring his actions carefully to make sure he did not go too far.

Danny was important to all of them but if Steve was pulled of the case for inappropriate behavior they'd be worse off.

"What about the million dollars, are we going to pay", Kono looked hopefully at Steve." I'm going to get the money but I'm not going to folllow his demands. I will have officers watching the area. If this bastard turns up I am going to get him and I will make him talk", Steve said that with a fiery passion. Chin was about to reply when the loud blasting of sirens interupted him.

"I can hardly think or talk with all that noise", Steve muttered pinching his head as if to restrain a headache.

Chin looked out the window and saw a fire engine racing past, "looks like something big happening out there", he remarked.

"Well that's not our concern Danny is, let's get this money sorted out", Steve demanded.

What if we deliver the money but don't get Danny back", Kono felt like she just had to say that. "We will get him back Kono, I swear", Steve told her firmly. Kono and Chin were both struck by the certainty in his voice. They just hoped he was right.

Danny felt a cold wet sensation under his head and groaned. "Ah so you are finally waking up", a cold voice stated. Forcing his eyes open Danny glimpsed the face of a tall tanned man of about 30, not a good sign, he reflected, he's not bothering to hide his identity.

"My names Thomas", the man told him as he moved to put his foot firmly on Dannys chest restaining any movement.

Not that Danny had much chance of doing anything as his arms and legs were firmly bound.

"So you work for the big man and I bet you're hoping he is coming to rescue you", Thomas remarked.

"Hmm well let me tell you what Mc Garrett will be doing right now. He'll be getting me some money which he'll leave at a location I've specified. Now despite the fact I warned him I'd chop you into pieces if he didn't follow my instructions he will be watching and waiting for me to turn up."

Thomas grinned moving to stare directly into Danny's eyes, "of course, I'm not going to turn up but just send another message giving another location. I'm going to drive your colleagues totally crazy as they rush around believing they can find you while I'm miles away lazing on the beach with my lady".

Danny eyes flashed and he burned to make a scathing remark but the tape firmly on his mouth only allowed a grunt.

"You have something to say", Thomas leaned over and pulled the tape from Danny's mouth slowly making sure it hurt as much as possible.

Danny didn't give him the satisfaction of even making one little grunt. "If you're playing Mc Garrett, you are going to loose", he stated confidently.

"He's the smartest man I've ever met, way better than you", Danny lashed out the taunt scathingly.

Thomas looked unaffected, '"It's good he'll be a challenge", he replied lazily.

"I'm an experienced player as well and I have never lost", he said it with a pride that chilled Danny.

This man was definitely insane and reasoning with him was out of the question. He was still alive but Danny had no doubt this man was planning some thing very unpleasant . Thoughts of what he'd said about chopping him up swirled around in his brain. He snapped them away, this man wanted him to feel fear and he was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Now I suppose you wonder whats going to happen to you", Thomas moved over and grabbed Danny pulling him upright. The cop was so far doing a good job of pretending not to feel afraid but as Thomas touched Danny he could feel the tremours. It was all just an act and he was going to apply some more pressure.

"What do you see out there", Thomas pointed out to the sea. Danny looked and saw an awful lot of ocean and land in the very distance. That land was a ring of green being what Danny would describe as 'jungle'. He didn't say anything to Thomas just glaring intensely. "What nothing to say", Thomas taunted "never mind I'll talk for you".

"There's alot of sea out there and the currents are strong leading away from the land. Of course you can't even be sure of our exact location , only I know that,", he said that slowly with a nasty leer on his face as he brushed Danny's face with one hand.

"If you actually manage to get to that shore and frankly I'd love to see you try, there is a whole lot of rugged land to navigate before you could even find a road. I made sure I took the boat miles away from anywhere." Thomas was really getting into this enjoying every moment of taunting. He could feel the tremours increasing although the cops face did not change.

Danny was trying had to ward of the panic ,this man was not going to shoot him or anything else that was quick. He was planning something alot more lingering and Danny knew he was about to find out just what that was. He could do nothing to help himself being trussed up like a turkey on thanks giving. This man was looking at him like you'd look at that turkey just before you stuck a big knife in to carve it up.

"You must be wondering why I am telling you this. Well your Mc Garrett will be running around playing my little game hoping against hope that he's going to find you. He'll use that hope like a fire to keep him going and that is what will break him in the end", Thomas had an almost overpowering confidence in his voice indicating he thought himself unstoppable.

Right at this moment he was and there was little Danny could do as Thomas took hold of him firmly and lugged him to the side of the boat, "they always break when they realize they have failed ", he spat into Danny's face as he positiioned him near the edge.

"Steve will just be more determined to track me down", Danny spat out trying hard to move even slightly.

"Track who down cop, he has no idea who I am", Thomas laughed.

"Now I'm not a total bastard, so I will give you a chance". He reached for a large knife and held it in front of Danny. Then he put one hand on Danny's body and shoved hard while in the same motion swiftly cutting the bonds on hands and feet.

Danny found himself in mid air for less than a second and tried hard to get his stiff arms and legs to respond as he hit the water and went under.

Thomas moved to power up the boat while watching the spot where he'd dumped Danny.

He saw him surface spluttering and flailing and began to laugh, "hey I got to see the look on someone's face'", he crowed with delight. Then he turned back to the controls and sped away not feeling even one sliver of pity for the man he'd just left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- a winning hand or a very good bluff.

A stack of notes sat before Steve ready for the drop off.

He stared at them hoping they would serve their purpose well. "I will be dropping off the ransom myself', Steve said to Chin and Kono in a tone that clearly stated there would be no discussion.

"Right boss we have your back", Kono didn't even try to contest Steve's decision, ironically it probably would have been Danny who would have had something to say. He would have said it was gung ho, risky and needed to be conducted with back up. "Danny you'd hate me for this",'Steve whispered, "But I'm going to do it anyway".

He was about to leave his office when the woman Danny had accompanied to the party was escorted in by an HPD officer.

"Look I've come to say how sorry I am for what happened to Danny", Louisa stated her head down staring at the floor. It was a look of extreme guilt which prompted Steve even though he was preoccupied to reassure. "I'm sure it wasn't you're fault' .

Louisa looked up at him bitting her lip firmly,"well it probably was", she confessed. "My ex boyfriend Morris was at that party and I admit I only took Danny to make him jealous. I was dancing with Morris and didn't bother to go help Danny when that silly blonde spilt wine all over him".

Steve was about to rebuke Louisa for wasting his time when the comment about wine being spilt on Danny stuck in his mind. Danny had to have been by himself when the snatch happened and perhaps the wine spill was the cause. "What blonde', he asked

"That silly one with the skimpy red bikini, she was a little drunk and bashed straight into Danny spilling the wine down his shirt. He looked really fed up and left the room not long after", Louisa told him.

Steve felt a suspicion beginning to build but needed more to go on, "Did you see where she went after bumping into Danny, he asked". Lousia screwed up her face obviously thinking about that carefully. 'I don't recall seeing her immediately after the wine spill", she recalled.

"Then she could have followed Danny out", Steve pressed. Louisa frowned, then nodded vigously, "yes, I think she did", she stated.

"So how long passed before you saw the blonde again", Steve asked.

"Oh it wasn't until much later when she pulled off some Hollywood maneuvers to get out the way of that car. I was rather impressed she'd sobered up that quickly", Lousia remarked.

"What is this blondes name", Steve asked. "Penelope Lowe", Lousia replied. She the daughter of some rich millionaire who treats her like a little princess", her voice was now filled with scorn and dripped dislike. "

"Does she have a boyfriend", Chin was beginning to also see possibilities. "Well she came with some girlpals and talked to several different men at the party. No one definite springs to mind", Lousia admitted. Steve thanked Lousia and dismissed her with reasurrances that they would find Danny safe and well.

About to request more information from Chin Steve was interupted by a harried looking HPD officer. "I'm sorry to add to your troubles Mr Mc Garrett, but we had a bombing occur over night",he reported

Steve grimaced ,this was something very serious that should not be ignored. "Was anyone hurt", a concerned Kono asked.

"We have two dead at the scene. One was very badly burnt and will need DNA to verify identity , the other had burns to mainly the lower portions of his body. He was further away from the source of the explosion, not that it helped him any", the HPD officer reported.

"So you have an ID on the second victim", Kono asked. "Yes we do, he's just a local, no record, no ties to gangs or anything else illegal, there doesn't seem to be a reason why he'd be targeted and thats why we need some extra investigation by 5-0", the officer confirmed.

"Well we will give this case our attention but as you know we are also dealing with the kidnapping of a police officer and I have to go pay the ransom very soon", Steve nodded toward the brief case filled with money.

The HPD officer followed Steves gaze and his eyes widened, "thats what it was", he muttered. Chin looked at him strangely, "what are you talking about", he asked. "Well the fire extended out from a point of origin burning things in its path but leaving traces of where it started behind. We have been trying to identify this blackened thing found at the scene and now that I see that it's form and size match that of your case I know that must have been what it was", the officer looked relieved.

A bomb in a brief case", that was probably a nasty surprise for someone" , Chin reflected with a grimace

Steve was beginning to feel a horrible chill coming upon him. "It is common to put money in brief cases", he reflected.

Yes", Chin confirmed. "But to put a bomb in instead indicates prehaps something illegal like a drug deal gone bad", Kono remarked.

"A payoff sounds right but it might not necessarily have been drugs", Steve was feeling pieces coming togther but the picture they were making was very unpleasant. He did though have a place to start to look for answers.

A woman who was drunk enough to bang into Danny one moment and yet coordinated enough for a stunt man leap past a car seemed suspicious to Steve.

"Chin get me all the information you can on this Penelope Lowe" ,he shouted acrosss the room.

"Sure boss", Chin got busy with the computer and noticed some information beginning to fill his screen ,"forensics has a report on their analysis of the letter and sack," he told Steve as he studied the readout. The letter was written by a left handed male under 35 years and as for the sack it only contained part of a strand of a blonde hair", Chin stated

Steve closed his eyes, he was beginning to see the theory he'd been building slipping away. "Hold on Steve", Chin was frowning as he looked at the information, "does Danny share personal stuff with you", he asked

Steve stared uncertain why Chin was asking. "What has that got to do with anything", he demanded.

"Well usually there is not much information that can be gathered from one hair but in this case there was something significant. But it depends on the answer to one question", Chin told Steve

"What question", Steve demanded crossing his arms to indicate his growing impatience about this whole questioning process. "Is Danny a natural blonde", Chin asked.

"Yes", Steve stated firmly, then he back tracked, 'well I assume so". "He is a natural blonde", Kono supported Steves first assumption." But why is that so important", she wanted to know.

"Because the hair in the sack was from someone who dyes their hair"Chin remarked.

Steves eyes widened and he began to pace. "What does that mean, Kono was confused.

" It could mean that someone else handled the sack before using it on Danny ,but the fact the hair was trapped in the weave seems to suggest a very close contact like having the sack over your head",Chin stated

"But if that hair was from someone who dyes their hair and Dannys a natural blonde then that means…" Kono broke off stll trying to figure it all out.

"That someone else had the sack on their head and it wasn't Danny', Steve finished for her.

"Two people are missing", Kono looked shocked at the prospect.

Steve was standing with a look on his face. Chin could almost hear the echo of Danys voice making a comment about that face. "Look over there", Steve suddenly announced and pointed across the room. Chin and Kono looked but saw nothing. They turned back to their boss in confusion. Steve held up the pen he'd swiped from the table while their backs are turned. "You were to busy to notice what was going on behind you. What would be more in your face than driving a car through a bunch of party goers with a person with a sack over their head in the back".

"Everyone of course noticed which led to us chasing after the car. But what if it's all just a great big bluff, while they were looking one way something was happening to Danny somewhere else",Steve suggested.

"But why Steve", Kono asked.

"Why indeed, I think we are dealing with a player here, someone conducting an elaborate game" Steve told them.

He began to pace as he thought about the information he'd recieved. "This person plays for high stakes getting some people to act out a kidnapping and then if I'm right disposing of them so they can't identify him. I'm betting those men believed they were getting part of the robbery payment for their part in the ruse. Unfortunately they got something else.'

"Speaking of money boss, it's time to go and drop the money", Chin reminded.

Steve knew the next words out of his mouth were going to be hard on this team but he was doing some serious thinking about getting back in control . "I am not going to go", he stated.

"What, you're risking Danny's life", Kono seemed to stand taller.

Steve noted she was beginning to challenge his thinking more as she tried to find out the motives for his actions. He took that as a good thing in this case Kono as was just worried about her team mate.

"If this is just some game then our kidnapper is not even going to be there", he told Kono. "If it truly is about money then they won't balk at us not turning up and will get back in contact."

"You are going to have to trust me on this", Steve told her.

Kono nodded slowly.

Now Chin make that information on this Penelope Fuller a priority . I believe her actions the night of the party are suspicious and she could be the one to crack this thing open, I want her now", Steve insisted.

Chin got busy on the computer requesting information.

Kono looked worried, "If this man has killed two people already then...," she stopped her mouth going dry and tears beginning to form.

Steve had to say what was on her mind, "Danny could be dead", he stated. "But the fact that we have not found a body gives us some hope that he's not".

"Then where is he", Chin asked. Steve unfortunately did not know the answer to that question.

Danny didn't know that either. He was too busy trying to swim to the shore. But the current Thomas had bragged about was pushing against him full force. He recalled his words to Steve when asked whether he could swim, "I swim for survival not pleasure", this was definitely survival.

However Danny knew deep down in his heart that he was simply not a good enough swimmer to be able to beat this current. He was sure Steve would have done it easily or maybe hitched a ride on some helpful dolphin.

He was not Steve and had to admit defeat stopping fighting the current and letting it carry him, which was unfortuntely away from the coast line.

As the coast disappeared all that kept Danny going was the burning desire to see Thomas again and to punch him firmly in the mouth or preferably find some excuse to just shoot him.

The cause of his distress was miles away pulling the boat into the shore. He smiled as he saw a familiar woman approaching. "Hey babe, the woman greated. Thomas leapt out the boat and gathered the woman into his arms and kissed her soundly. "It so good to see you ", he whispered in her ear in a soft throaty voice as he ran his fingers through her beautiful red hair.

Not one thought of Penny Lowe passed through his mind as he caressed his love. She was just like the others a pawn to be used and then disgarded. Thomas was smart enought to realise that eventually the police would connect Penny to what had happened at the party.

Then she'd be questioned and probably asked to give information on his identity.

Of course Penny would resist but eventually they'd break her and she'd tell them all about him. Well all about Thomas Grey. But that's not who he was and even a perfect picture would not uncover his identity. He defintely had the winning hand and he was going to play it to the end .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –against the odds

"Mommy and daddy can't live together anymore monkey", Danny told his little daughter. Her face screwed up into such an expression of pain that Danny reached out to embrace her. But she pushed him away, "why not", she demanded her little foot stamping on the ground. "It's complicated monkey", he answered. She of course had not understood what was complicated about her parents continuing to live together, all she felt was the loss associated with change. The split had led him to the pineapple infested place which he absolutely loathed and sometimes desperately wanted to leave. So maybe he should just welcome the darkness as it came upon him, but that little girls face simply would not move from the front of the dark abyss that was calling him.

Spluttering Danny battled back to the surface, for a minute there he'd lost focus and hope and begun to sink. But he could n't abandon his little Grace that easily. Right now she was with Rachel and step Stan enjoying Disneyland in California. Danny wondered if Steve had interrupted the holiday with news of his abduction or whether he was hoping he could find him before Rachel and the others returned . Find him, ha even that bastard Thomas probably couldn't say where he was right now. The current had carried him away from the shore and toward...Danny blinked salt water from his eyes and stared, was it possible to see mirages when you had been in the water too long. Maybe that only happened because of heat and not because of the cold that was numbing his legs and arms.. oh shut up, he told himself I'm gibbering on even when I'm stuck out here in the sea. Mc Garrett would think I've gone loopy. But maybe he had because when he looked behind him over to where the current was carrying him he could swear he saw the glimpse of something that looked a little bit like land.

Steve kept looking at the phone and wondering when he was going to have the courage to make the call. That last thing he wanted was for a little gril who'd spent a lovely fun time in Disneyland to step off a plane and find out her father was missing. But the longer that went by the more chances faded that they were going to find Danny alive. "Chin, anything on Penelope Rowe", Steve bawled out anxious to get to the woman that may hold the answers.

"I've got HPD descretely watching her place but as yet she's not home, Chin responded. "Well I don't want her to suspect that's she's been brought in for anything other than just more routine questions so I hope they are very low profile", Steve insisted.

Penny was at that moment happily shopping for more clothing to take for her rendezvous with Thomas. One of the clothing stores she'd entered had a large screen television and Penny had just clutched an absolutely sexy pair of underwear when a news report came out about the fire, "two men's badly burnt bodies were found at the scene", to Penelopes horror images sprung before her of the bodies. She found the soft silky lingerie falling from her fingers. She'd known that bad things had happened to those Thomas involved in his plans but had never before actually seen the results of his handiwork. She was definitely the type would throw a man into the sea and turn her back on him being unable to stomach watching him go down. Thomas though would watch and probably enjoy it, she reflected.

Shopping forgotten Penny wandered outside and slowly made her way to a bar where the familar face of her best gal pal was waiting. "Hey Penny", her friend greeted . "Hey", Penny replied trying hard to look happy. She was obviously not that successful as her friend looked closely at her face and declared,"you look like you need a drink Pen" . "Yeah definitely", Penny agreed rather shakily as she tried to get the burnt images out of her head.

"Well you're in luck I just got this lovely bottle of champagne and want you to share some of it", the other woman tipped the sparkling bubbles into two tall glasses.

Penny looked at the joy on her friends face, she was obviously celebrating something. Penny though just wanted the alcohol to wash away her worries and clicnked glassed with her friend before taking a sip.

HPD officer Harry Burton discretely looked at the photo in his hand. Yep that woman sitting drinking was definitely Penny Rowe. He went to call into HPD to see what action they wanted him to take.

"Steve another one", Chin placed the long slim letter down on the desk in front of his boss.

"I know you had people watching the market and that's why I didn't fall into your trap and retrieve the money. Next time you had better play by the rules or I'll send you a finger of your cop friend as an incentive. So drop the money in the litter bin in front of the surfboard hire shop on Waikiki beach central at midnight tonight and await further instructions", Steve read out.

"See Kono that proves he wasn't even there or else he'd know we had nobody watching the market", Steve told his colleague. Kono looked relieved. Chin nodded soberly in agreement, "you have got this guy pegged Steve". He is keen on others doing his dirty work for him as forensics confirmed the first letter was written by the bombing victim Gary Morris. This letter was written by a woman", Chin remarked.

"More against that bitch Penny Rowe", Kono spat out aggressively. Chin gave her a look, "easy cuz, HPD compared the handwriting in the letter to that of Penny Rowes statement and they do not match", he told her.

"That's interesting", Steve mused ,"and certainly something we can use to get Ms Rowe to cooperate".

"It gets better, the woman who wrote this did not bother to wear gloves and thus HPD was able to uncover her identity, she is a Gabrielle Baxter. HPD will pick her up and bring her in as well", Chin confirmed.

"That might be an interesting meeting", Kono remarked.

"I only want one thing and that is a location for Danny", Steve growled. Chin and Kono agreed with that sentiment.

"Well boss we won't have long to wait because HPD have spotted Penny Rowe and are bringing her in", Chin confirmed a minute later.

"Good", Steve began to click his fingers rather hard leaving Kono and Chin no doubt that he was going to put some heavy pressure on Penny Rowe.

"Ms Rowe, we just have a few more questions for you to answer, can you come along to HPD", Harry asked in a friendly tone trying hard to convince the lady she wasn't going to a 'grilling'.

Penny had already downed two glasses of champagne and was feeling slightly tipsy so just shrugged and waved bye to her firend.

Five minutes later she was sitting in a chair with Steve, Kono and Chin all staring at her. Penny was trying hard to keep her cool but noted that Mc Garrett had the same photos on his desk of bombing victims Dave and Gary. "Rather a horrible thing to happen to two young men", Steve remarked blandly tapping the photos. "Yes", Penny forced her face to remain calm as she stared at the photos.

Steve watched her the entire time and had to admit she was good, not a muscle moved in her face.

He simply slid out another photo. Penny stared at the pretty young girl, "did she get hurt too", she asked rather slowly. "Not in the fire, but she will be hurt by the fact her father was kidnapped and that someone seems to be playing a game with the authoirities", Steve put Grace's photo in front of Penny.

Penny was now fighting hard to keep her face blank and voice calm as she insisted, "what's this got to do with me".

Steve glared at her intensely tired of playing games ,he hit the desk hard and accused, "I believe you helped set this up Ms Rowe and that makes you an accessory to two counts of murder and one of kidnapping." Since your boyfriend or whoever it is helped set this up is not here you will face the charges alone".

Penny's heart was beating fast as she heard the fateful word accessory, murder and kidnapping were serious charges and would send her to prison for a long time. But what evidence do they have, a little voice in her head insisted

"I had nothing to do with it", Penny replied. "You gave us the license number Ms Rowe", Chin replied. "So a lot of people saw that car", Penny countered. She was beginning to relax now and her confidence was building, she could convince him that she was innocent and then brag to Thomas about her success.

Steve was watching her face and getting angrier by the minute, time for something more extreme, "frankly Ms Rowe , I don't care if the courts think we have no evidence, I can always find a way of implicating you because I believe you are guilty. You can help yourself by giving us a location on Danny Williams and then giving up your boyfriend", Steve yelled right in her face.

Penny felt the confidence slip away as she felt trapped between two powerful forces. On one hand there was Thomas who told her he loved her yet left her to face judgement while he was miles away. On the other was Steve Mc Garrett a man who was obviously determined to find his friend whatever it took.

Steve saw her waver and decided it was time for the final blow, "he's already betrayed you ", he insisted. "Our second ransom demand was delivered today and our forensic experts tell us it was written by a woman."

"Yeah and they know it wasn't you", Kono threw that barb into the mix.

"So right now your boyfriend is probably laughing somewhere", Chin added. "Yeah and we'll bring in this other lady and she'll have a similar story. Poor Gabrielle Hutton, yet another victim, Kono added. Kono grimaced realising she'd inadvertantly said the name of another suspect. By the look on Steve's face he was not that happy with her and would have something to say later.

But Penny's shocked look and haunted words of ,"Gabrielle Hutton wrote the letter", made it obvious that she knew the other woman

Steve threw Kono a small smile before asking, "is that name familiar to you Ms Rowe".

Penny nodded slowly, " she's my best friend", she stuttered out. Steve watched her face turn even whiter and rushed to catch her as her legs folded.

"All that betrayal was finally too much", Kono stated.

Yeah and not one step nearer the betrayer", Chin muttered as she rushed to the water cooler to get Penny a cold drink.

The betrayer was lounging on a chair with a large bottle of champayne by his side. "I wonder how you like'd your little drink Gabby", he reflected as he sipped his own glass of champagne. Unfortuntely for you you weren't quite convinced that that letter was just a joke. But luckily I calmed you enough that you went along with my suggestion to share my drink with Penny. You girls and your bubbles. It was nice knowing both of you and I enjoyed the sex but you know I'm not the type to love anyone, you are all just part of the game ", Thomas told the seagull the nestled beside him.

White froth bubbled from the mouth of the woman in Steve's arms and he felt her go limp. Kono stood staring unable to move while Chin looked sadly at the readout from HPD that told him that Gabrielle Hutton had been found dead at the same bar frequented by Penny Rowe. The Champagne had been found to contain huge amounts of cyanide. Un fortunately only the prints of Gabrielle had been found on the bottle. But to the team it was obvious what had happened.

"Now he's killed four", Kono said slowly . She was looking at Mc Garrett with eyes that were pleading, begging him to find the miracle that would bring their team mate out of this alive.

Thomas was still sipping his own champagne and reflecting that he hadn't killed Penny and Gabby because he was afraid of what they'd say. He'd killed them to remind Mc Garrett exactly who was in charge. "Now for my next shot big man", he told the seagull. Thomas pulled out the photo he'd taken of Danny spluttering and splashing alone in the middle of the sea. "I'm sure the press will enjoy publishing this", he told the bird.

By tomorrow every paper in Hawaii and may some international ones would carry the picture and Mc Garrett would realize he'd lost. "I'm going to break you", Thomas declared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- sometimes you win, other times you lose it all depends on the hand you play.

It really did feel horrible, Danny reflected as he struggled up out of the water and flopped face down onto the soft sand. That sand promptly clung to every inch of his soaking wet clothing and skin underneath making him feel itchy . "If I ever get out of this I'm going home", an exhausted Danny swore as he lay on the beach. Strangely enough his tie was still firmly in place around his neck and was dripping sea water onto the sand. "Take that you bastard", Danny managed to puff out as he thought of Thomas taunts that he'd never make it to shore. Then Danny happened to lift his head and see the mass of dense bush that was in front of him. "Oh you just couldn't make it easy Hawaii, could you", he ranted. "I had to swim through disgusting water and now walk through jungle that contains lots of bloody pineapple trees. "That just makes my day and what do I have on me, a whole lot of wet soggy clothing and that's it. How come there's no take away in the jungle or a conveinient internet café", Danny yelled at the trees. The trees of course didn't particularly care what Danny thought of them just standing like tall sentry's guarding their domain. "Dammit I hate this place", Danny yelled. He had a choice before him stay put on the beach and hope help came or slog through the 'jungle' in the hope that civilization might be close by. At the moment he was making the staying put option as his legs were too tired to want to even consider moving.

"Let me know as soon as HPD have done checking Penny Rowes and Gabrielle Suttons homes for prints other than theie own. The bastard behind this may be clever enough to clean prints of that bottle but he must have left some traces behind", Steve insisted from behind this desk where he sat slumped in a chair

Kono was trying to put he mind of four deaths and what it meant regarding her colleagues chances of survival but she couldn't make her mind not conjure up a picture of a dead Danny. She really wanted to believe he was still alive but knew that the odds were against him. Even her boss was battling to believe, she could tell by the lines on his face and the look in his eyes. The death of Danny would be a blow to this new team and it could well be a death blow because she had to admit that the idea of quitting was already going through her head.

"Boss why don't you try get some shut eye", Chin suggested gently to Mc Garrett also recognizing the signs.

"No", Steve's answer was snapped out angrily. Chin looked over at Kono who was biting her lips and looking shattered. All of them were suffering and Chin really wanted to be the one to pull them out of their funk.

But when he looked at his computer screen hoping to find more information about the search of the dead womans homes all he saw was a picture of Danny floating in the middle of the sea staring back.

He stood frozen not wanting to mention it to the others but Kono had already seen the flickering and turned. She went white as the caption below the photo became visible, "Detective Danny Williams drowns in beach accident", it proclaimed. Steve was looking now as well and turning steadily whiter ,"where the hell did that come from", he yelled forcefully. "I'll get in touch with the papers", Chin stated hurriedly. "No ,leave that to me", the way Steve said that chilled Chin to the bone, someone was about to get a Mc Garrett style eruption.

Steve yanked the phone up diallled and yelled, "I want to know where that photo on the front page came from and who the hell had the bad taste to publish it".

The reporter on the other end had to move the phone several inches from his ears. "It was sent in the early hours to our office with the return address claiming it came from you", Martin Giles protested. Steve tightened his grip on the phone, this was one of the cruelest things that had ever been done ot him, "it didn't come from me", he yelled. "Then your detective is alive and well", Martin suggested. Steve went silent for one second then screamed, 'no hes bloody not alive and well, he's missing and I haven't even told his little daughter. I only hope that other States are not carrying this story". The reporter swallowed now feeling uncomfortable, "look I'm sorry okay", he hurriedly apologized. "I want the orginal photo and anything else sent to me right now", Steve insisted. "Of course Mr. Mc Garrett", Marty quickly agreed.

Steve put down the phone and turned to find Kono sobbing in her cousins arms. Chin was patting her back and trying to console her while fighting to keep the bleak expression from his face.

Steve didn't offer reassurances just putting his face his his hands for a minute descretely rubbing his eyes then looking up and demanding. 'I really want this bastard".

"Are you going to make the call to Danny's ex", Chin asked softly as he still held Kono. "That is the last phone call I wanted to make but… Steve broke off and began to try and control his breathing. He was a seal and should be staunch and unaffected but then Kono just had to go and say it. "He's dead", she rubbed her hands down her tear streaked face and looked at them both willing them to deny it.

Steve saw something wet hit the papers in front of him, dammit so much for the staunch seal.

Chin gave Kono a squeeze and walked over to kneel by his boss, "I'm sorry", he said simply.

Steve gritted his teeth trying despaartely to restrain a more emotional outpouring, he could bawl all he wanted later, right now all he wanted was a little pay back.

Chin anything back from HPD yet", he choked out. Chin checked and reported, "HPD have identified roughly five sets of prints not belonging to either occupant in the houses. If we cross reference those prints with party goers and then with prints that are common to both womans houses we come up with these, two mens pictures sprung up on the screen. "This one is Nigel Burke, 34 ,single ,a painter and decorator to the rich. The other is Michael Luther , 30, who is a playboy, Chin reported. He seems to only have an occasional job as a chauffeur. "

"One of them is guilty", Steve stated staring at the photos. "Kono was still rubbing her eyes, "big problem is that one of them is not guilty". Yeah and what evidence do we have, being in the victims houses in not a crime", Chin mused.

"Dammit I don't want excuses, Steve stormed, "just bring them both in and the one who's innocent will be the one who breaks down and blubbers when I interrogate them".

Chin didn't really like the word interrogate and knew Steve was now working on pure anger. But looking at the fear in Danny's eyes in the photo Chin coud not blame him.

Okay now Danny was getting a little cold and his teeth began to chatter together. Maybe he should take just a few steps into the jungle just to see what was there. He staggered closer to the trees and looked up at one." I've seen those clever people who just walk up one of these but somehow I don't think it's that easy", Danny told the tree. He tried to grab the trunk and pull himself up but all that happened was that he was giving the tree a rather firm hug. "All this and we haven't even been formally introduced", Danny remarked drolly as he tried to move even a tiny cetimetre upwards. As soon as his grip loosened a little he fell off the tree and into the sand, face down. "ohh ,yuck, Danny spat the sand from his mouth, 'I hate you", he yelled to the tree.

Right ,next plan, okay so what would the mighty superman Mc Garrett do now. Danny couldn't come up with anything that was mind bending so settled for yelling "help", in the loudest voice he could manage. He thought he was probably one of the most ridiculous sights , a man in a suit and tie, dripping wet yelling on a deserted beach, he really had cracked up.

But when the trees started to rustle as it became obvious something was moving through them Danny began to believe he was not as cracked up as he'd thought.

"I'm over here", he yelled. Seconds later help came storming from the trees, or rather a large frightened sow with two squeeling piglets in tow erupted out of the trees and tore past him.

"Oh just great, some rescue whats next a …..", a harsher squeal interrupted his next tirade.

Turning just his head Danny saw a huge boar come out of the undergrowth to stand before him. It grunted harshly obviously not happy. 'I swear I hate pork", Danny told the pig. But the snorting just intensified and Danny began to think about whether Mc Garrett had mentioned what to do when charged by a wild boar.

But nothing would come to mind. As the pig snorted and pawed the ground Danny wondered if Hawaii finally had proved to be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpater 7- holding the winning hand

His hands clutched the phone tight and listened to the ringing. He was kind of wishing that nobody would pick up the phone but that soon faded when the ringing stopped and Rachel's voice sleepily responded, "hello". For a minute Steve couldn't say anything prompting Rachel to repeat her greeting. Then he just had to say his name and he could tell from the following silence that she had an idea why he was ringing, why else would someone call in what was in California the early hours of the morning. "I suppose I always waited for this day to come", Rachel stated softly her voice verging on tears, "I guess that's why we split up, I used to have dreams about this day", she took a breath, "you have rung to tell me something happened to Danny", she asked slowly. "Yes, he was kidnapped and was dumped in the sea", We don't know where he is at this stage", Steve told her grimly. Rachel found anger surfacing and demanded, "you're supposed to be a seal so isn't the sea kind of your domain. Can't you tell by tide currents or something"." From a good picture yes but we only have a snapshot that give us no real clue. I'm sorry Rachel but it doesn't look good for Danny," Steve didn't like saying those words. There was a longer period of silence and then Steve recognized sobbing in the background. She may have divorced Danny, but it was obvious their were still feelings there. "Mr Mc Garrett, I will take care of her", came a male voice, step stan obviously, "we will tell Grace in the morning". Then the phone was put down and Steve was left feeling drained. All he could hope for now was the satisfaction of booking one of their suspects for the crime.

Of course there was always the risk that he'd be connected to the victims, but knowing them doesn't make him guilty of anything. This is always the best part of the game actually facing off against the police knowing they could not prove a thing. The looks on their faces when he walked away a free man would be worth capturing if he had a camera. Thomas sat back and relaxed there was no way Mc Garrett was ever going to get him to confess so this trip to his office was nothing at all to be concerned about. With no live witnesses to identify him Thomas knew Mc Garrett had very little evidence to use against him. So he was just going to sit and watch as the top cop tied himself in knots trying to get answers. This was going to be the best entertainment he'd had in ages.

"How do you want to handle these two", Chin nodded toward the photos of Nigel Burke and Michael Luther. " "I'm thinking of going with a different type of questioning. Normally of course we'd conduct individual interviews. But I'm thinking that it might just throw our guy off his game with we put them together", Steve stated

Kono hoped he was right because everything pointed to a very clever and calculating criminal who was careful about what he did and planned for any scenario including that of being taken in for questioning. She knew Steve was angry enough to actually squeeze a confession out of one of the men but if he was not carefull it could be the innocent one confessing just to get out of his cluthes.

"Why can't one of them have a record", Steve complained. Neither Kono or Chin bothered to answer him but he knew they were both depending on him to get answers.

"Nice little piggy", Danny told the enraged boar that was glaring at him. It took a step closer its grunting increasing. Behind him the sow and piglets were squeeling and Danny had an awful feeling the boar thought he was the competition. "Hey having an affair with a pig is more in Kermits line", he insisted. The pig just stepped closer obviously challenging Danny to do something. Okay so he knew running was probably a very bad thing but standing still was also not making the pig go away. He had no desire to get in the range of the tusks if the pig came close to him. So he needed a plan, a crazy something only someone like Steve Mc Garrett would think up. Okay so what could he use, he moved his head fractionally while keeping one eye always on the enraged porker. Hmm not much at hand only pineapples. Grunt, oh no it was coming closer and waving those sharp looking tusks about in a threatening manner. If the pig was a person he'd have jumped him long ago wrestled him to the ground and arrested him for waving a deadly weapon. He couldn't help a little snort of laughter escaping as he envisioned Steve pointing to the pig and saying book him Danno. Unfortuntely though the pig was a little like Steve, without a sense of humour and was not impressed by the sound Danny made so decided to charge right for him.

Steve noted that his suspects were not alone as they sauntered into his office. Who are you", he demanded of the third man, an around 35 year old in a smart suit.

"I am Rory Elden, legal advisor to both Mr Burke and Mr Luther", the men handed over his card." I am here because I've heard about 5-0 and their methods and want to make sure no strong arm tactics are used on my clients. Since you haven't arrested either of them they are here voluntarily so if you use any dodgy tactics and I will advise them to leave".

Steve realised he should have expected this. Their guilty party was tightening the screws by having the lawyer present . it was all so frustrating because now he had to play by the rules.

"You are here gentlemen because two women you've both been seeing have been murdered", Steve threw that tasty morsel at them both hoping to shake them with the knowledge that they'd been cheated on. Unfortunately neither man looked exactly worried by that knowledge. Steve put the womans files down on the desk by the men, jolting the files so that the happy smiling shots were replaced by the womens deaths shots. Taking cyanide had done horrible things to the bodies and both woman's faces were distorted into hideous expressions, "oh I am sorry", Steve apologized insincerely for the lawyers benefit as he reveiled the photos.

Both men went white and Nigel Burke even looked like he was about to throw up, evidently one of them was a very good actor. "You can see they died painful deaths", Steve remarked. "We have determined that someone they trusted very much slipped cyanide into their drink".

"It wasn't me", they both said that at almost the same time their voices both sounding profoundly shocked at even the suggestion. "Why would we do it Mr Mc Garrett", a still pale Nigel suggested, "certainly not because of infidentily I knew Penny and Gabby had other men. It doesn't bother me as I sleep around myself".

Mike cleared his throat a few times before he replied, "yeah same for me Mc Garrett, I did the three in the bed thing with both ladies and wasn't worried if they slept with others. It's what we all do", he defended.

Kono screwed up her face deciding both men were jerks.

"Oh I didn't say they died because of infidelity, Steve remarked blandly. They died because they were part of something bigger, collaboraters in murder and kidnapping".

Now both men looked uncomfortable prompting the lawyer to remind, "neither of you have been charged with anything". Steve decided he hated the man. But that would not stop him putting on more pressure.

"Since you both knew our victims you might be able to say whether they had contact with these two men". He brought out the file containing Greg and Daves photos, and repeated the same accident reveiling the gruesome burnt photos.

This time Nigel actually did throw up and Micheal Luther actually looked like he might pass out. The lawyer though was not pale but a shade of red that indicated anger. "Mr Mc Garrett showing those photo is totally uncalled for", he protested

"Oh sorry it was just an accident. You can understand that even the police are upset when things like this happen", Steve apologized again and recognising that this time it sounded fake. Inwardly he was cursing that the photos hadn't made more of impact on one of the suspects.

"Well no more photos like that", Rory insisted firmly, "or my clients walk".

"I only have two more photos and I swear they are not gruesome", Steve placed a smiling Danny and a cute Grace photo on the desk. "This is detective Danny Williams who we believe Penny Rowe helped to kidnap at Mr Henricks party. He has a little daughter who is about to hear her father is probably dead".

"Well that has nothing to do with me", Nigel was adament . "I was kind of surprised Henricks let an obviously lower class citizen like Williams into the party but hey there's no accounting for breeding anymore. I would not bother kidnapping someone like that," Mike retorted

The response was immediate as Steve rocketed from his chair to grab Mike by the tie and growled, "do not talk about Danny like that. He has far more class than you ever will".

"Mr McGarrett stop that", demanded Rory. Steve reluctantly let Micheal go. Cor that was one of the best desplays he'd seen in ages Thomas reflected, super cop was really feeling the pain and he had to bit his lip firmly to control his laughter.

Chin watched Michael and Nigel reflecting that one of them was doing a very good job of pretending to feel pain at what had happened to the victims. He was beginning to feel marginally more suspicisous of Michael Luther but that was probably only because the crack about Danny.

Steve was also feeling a strong dislike for the chauffeur and decided to keep up the questioning. "When was the last time you saw Penelope Rowe", he asked Burke. "At the party of course, she was flaunting around in that tiny bikini making sure everyone got an eye full. I talked to her for only one minute", he responded.

"Yeah I was impressed by the bikini but I've seen her in less", Mike Luther stated. "She was really putting it on for the Henricks guy, must have wanted a sugar daddy next on her list".

Steve decided he really did not like Mike Luther . He still needed to get answers though so hid his scorn. "Alright did you see her with my detective", he asked.

"Yeah the silly bitch spilt wine on him", Nigel responded. "Yes she did and I reckon it was just a way of hooking up with him as he was oogling her earlier", Mike chipped in.

"That comment suggested something to Steve, "you saw them go off together ', he asked.

"Well she left not long after he did and I don't recall seeing either of them for awhile afterward. I assume Penny had made another conquest. As I said it didn't bother me any. Though her daddy would have something to say about hooking up with a cop.", Mike saw the Steve move slightly again and decided not to say anything about what Penelope's fathers comments would be.

"You didn't say this in your statement", Steve was bumping Mike up to the top of the suspect list. "At the time I just thought it was a bit of fooling around", Mike defended

Steve decided to heat things up a bit and try and trip them up. "Danny is a little short for a man but he is rather heavy weight to carry, don't you think."

Neither man made the mistake of saying, "no he wasn't that heavy" and Chin and Kono began to think that Mc Garrett just might not be getting anywhere.

This was so good thought Thomas, the way Mc Garrett hoped to trip them up. He wanted to laugh long and loud at the pathetic efforts to get to the truth but thought that would really not be a wise thing to do.

"Mr McGarrett, I really think that last comment could be considered entrapment", Rory remarked in a pompous voice. Now I think we are getting to the stage when I must insist that you charge my clients with something or let them go".

Steve decided he really, really hated the lawyer ."I haven't finished with either of them yet, but I suggest we take a break", Steve told them.

While the two suspects and one lawyer went off to make coffees Steve held a quick meeting whith Chin and Kono, "well which one", he asked. Chin looked at Kono who looked back at her cousin then Mc Garrett.

"As much as I'd like to go with Michael Luther there is nothing definite to suggest he is guilty", Chin remarked reluctantly. "Unfortunately I have to agree, both witnesses are jerks but that is not a crime", Kono sighed

Steve rubbed his face and had to admit he could not be sure which one was guilty and decided he'd have to try another tactic.

He'd done a lot of things for his team including breaking the law to obtain ransom money for Chin. So it really shouldn't have made Chin and Kono gasp when he said, "look if either of you did it then I'll offer immunity from all charges if you tell me where you dumped Danny Williams".

Thomas found it hard to restain his glee at that comment, it indicated a desparate broken man.

"Since neither of my clients are guilty we won't be taking that deal", Rory replied without even consulting either of his clients." Now I believe we have wasted enough time, it is obvious you are fishing for something and have not enough evidence for an official charge. So my clients have better things to do with their time, I bid you good day Mr Mc Garrett".

Seconds later the three of them walked out of the door leaving a dejected Steve behind.

Thomas managed to make it all the way to his car before he doubled over into gails of laughter. "I really think it's game over now McGarrett and I have won", he boasted.

Something from his childhood came into Danny's brain as the pig boar launched itself at him. He'd been very good at using a slingshot ,able to hit almost any target. So as the pig came on fast Danny in one fluid motion retrieved a hard old pineapple, undid his tie and used it to launch said pineapple right at the charging pig. It was a move that would have really impressed Steve Mc Garrett but it made hardly any impression on the enraged porker who looked even more angry as he felt the bang on the head. Deciding that the running option might be a good thing right now Danny took off across the sand. Running on sand is never an easy thing and Danny felt like his legs were encased in something heavy as he struggled to out run the more sure steps of the angry boar.

He could hear the thing snorting behind him and even felt the angry spittle from its mouth hit the back of his legs. Willing himself to go faster Danny picked up his pace but a few hundred metres down the beach his legs finally caved in and he fell to the ground defeated. The pig though was still coming on faster and Danny actually closed his eyes tight as he waited for the impact.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- the ace beats the king

"Dammit" Steve Mc Garrett threw a china cup full force into the wall shattering it into tiny pieces. It did not make him feel even the tiniest bit less angry. "I will have HPD dog their every step and one day they'll slip up", Chin declared. "One day, is not soon enough", Steve declared. "You were prepared to let the guilty one walk", Kono suggested. "Yes I was because I need Danny to be more than just MIA, I need to see his body to know for certain he is dead. I want closure for his family and I'd pay a price for that", Steve told Kono firmly.

Chin understood his boss's motives clearly having to watch many people agonize over the fate of their loved ones," you could have a more private individual meeting and make the same offer", he suggested.

Steve shook his head, "no, I don't think an appeal to this creep would work, but I had to try".

"Yeah so what next boss", Kono asked. Steve trying desparately to find the answer when his phone rang, "HPD found the boat", he told Chin and Kono.

All three of them raced down to the marina where the HPD crew were swarming over a boat. How'd we get onto this one", Steve asked. "A couple in a speed boat found it adrift. It looked like someone had tried to set it alight but the fire failed to take hold. We found some blonde hairs on the floor and and some tape that has traces of skin sticking to it's surface", one officer told him " .Steve found himself feeling a moment of elation, their perp had finally slipped up. Then he thought of how calculating the man was and wondered if this was another taunt. Perhaps though he could use it to turn it to his advantage, "I want every inch of this boat gone over", he demanded.

He left the others to sort thing out about the boat and made his way to the Governors office to attend a meeting. He'd just settled himself into a chair when the Governor launched right into why she'd summoned him, "I really am sorry about Williams", the Governor told him, "it is a heavy blow to your team".Steve nodded stiffly. "I know circumstances forced you to take Williams and that he has not always been easy to work with" . "My promise to you is that you can have free choice in his replacement". Steve stood up feeling his rage building, "I liked working with Danno", he insisted unaware he was letting the nickname slip, "I don't want anyone else",he declared in a firm voice"." All right commander", the Governor soothed recognizing she'd perhaps pushed a little too soon. "He will naturally get the benefits of a a full burial with honours", she stated. "Thank you but it seems hollow to bury an empty casket", Steve remarked. "I realize that but we still need to acknowledge Detective Williams death commander. Perhaps you'd like to think of a suitable day for the ceremony".

Steve realized the Governor was firmly telling him to move on with life and get 5-0 back to their other business but at the moment he didn't want to think about anything else. Leaving the Governors office without any further conversation he found himself aimlessly driving along the road with no definite destination in mind. His radio squalked loudly bringing him back to earth, "yeah Mc Garrett, he responded. "You found something", he stated moment later , I'll be right there.'

He turned the car and sped back to HPD hoping the new evidence would pin point something definite.

Twenty minutes later Nigel Burke and Micheal Luther were once again in his office accompanied by their annoying lawyer. Chin and Kono watched their boss noting that something seemed to have changed as he seemed calmer ,more sure of himself. It was almost like he had a hidden ace up his sleeve but they were not sure what it was.

"Mr Mc Garrett my clients do not appreciate being dragged back in here", Rory remarked.

"Well I have some new evidence and feel confident that I can meet your request to make an arrest", Steve threw that one out and watched the mens faces. Both of then looked relaxed and confident. Damn this guy was good.

"We found the boat used in the kidnapping" Steve stated slowly. That statement didn't seem to bother them either. "Naturally we went over every inch for evidence , I admit the killer did a good job cleaning prints on the inside, But he kind of forgot about the inside, we found prints inside the engine mounting, yours I believe", Steve pointed at Nigel Burke.

Kono had been kind of hoping it was Michael Luther but was thankful someone was going to be charged. Yet she had to wonder why Luther was even present if Steve was charging Burke. Maybe there was more to come she reflected watching Nigel Burke's face

Nigel went very white as the accusation hit home. Mike seemed relaxed and calm, "well it seems I'm off the hook".

"But I didn't do anything", Nigel insisted. He seemed to be thinking for a minute, " I do a lot of odd jobs for people ,including helping to fix engines on boats and cars. " This boat is probably one I've worked on".

"Lame excuse", Mike taunted. Nigel turned to him now looking angry, "I have no reason to feel guilty but you do. You sneaked off with Penny at the party and thought nobody noticed but my friend Fred has finally recovered from all the drinking he did at the party and remembered seeing you . I've seen you handle a boat so you could have easily been the one to help Penny."

Ahh thought Kono that's why Mike was present because it was actually him that was guilty. She hoped Steve would give her the pleasure of booking him

Now Mike went pale as the three officers gaze rested upon him. "Okay I went off for a quick kiss but she excused herself and that was the last I saw her I swear", he scowled at Nigel. "Your print was on the boat you can't escape that fact.

Nigel was looking desperately at Rory," can he arrest me for having my print at the scene", he asked

Rory pursed his lips, "It is damning evidence and yes he can make an arrest but to get a conviction he'd need a whole lot more."

That hung in the air making Kono and Chin feel nervous. They really doubted Steve would get another chance at this and honestly thought he was either making up evidence or bluffing hoping to crack one of the suspects.

Thomas also reflected that Mc Garrett was doing better at playing the game. But the evidence was not strong enough for a conviction and he was just hoping one of them would crumble .But then Steve said…

"Oh I have more, just excuse me for a minute", he got up and beckoned Kono and Chin out of the room. They went into another room where they could clearly see the mens faces on a large screen.

"They both look nervous, though Nigel more nervously so and Michael a little smugly", Kono remarked.

"This is a good ploy Steve but what's going to happen when you can't carry it through with more evidence", Chin asked. Kono looked at her boss as well as Chin asked the question. He was doing well at scaring the suspects but now it'd come to the crunch would he have to just back off again.

"I have more evidence Chin, I 'm just giving him time to believe he has gotten away with it.. ",Steve retorted allowing himself a smile. Chin looked over at Kono who shrugged. Neither one had any idea what game their boss was playing now

He went back in the room, "now gentlemen I'd like to give one more chance for one of you to confess", he stated.

"One of them, Mc Garrett I thought you had clear evidence", Rory protested. "I do, I just want to give out the opportunity", Steve replied with a set poker face.

This was good Thomas reflected but did Mc Garrett really think someone would confess .

He was right as silence fell in the room and nobody admitted to anything.

"I think you should present your evidence Mr McGarrett", Rory insisted. "Fine", Steve went to the door and threw it open and stated in a clear voice, "alright Danny which one did it".

For a minute there his heart actually almost stopped and he'd almost changed his expression, that was one hell of a bluff.

But then a pair of blue eyes looked into the room and he realized with a horrible certainty that he hadn't been holding the best cards after all. "It was him", the finger pointed accusingly.

Steve , Chin and Kono all looked at where the finger was pointing straight at the lawyer Rory Elgin.

Thanks Danno", Steve acknowledged, "I would really love you to be able to book him but I don't think you can manage that right now". Instead Steve went over and rather roughtly handcuffed the now silent lawyer.

"What nothing to say", he remarked.

"It was a good game Mc McGarrett and I would have won if it wasn't for the unforeseen", he nodded at Danny.

Danny admitted to himself that the look on Thomas face had been most satisfying ,total and utter shock that he could even be here. Admittedly it still surprised Danny. He'd closed his eyes and waited for the impact of the boar but after 5 long minutes it had not come. So Danny had cracked his eyes open to find the pig dead at his feet. He been really proud that his slingshot had worked so well until he saw blood oozing from the pig and realized what had been the initial cause of its anger, being shot.

He'd laid beside the pig until a stunned pair of pig hunters appeared and found him.

The first thing he'd demanded they do was call the authorities

His boss was now looking at him in disbelief, "its straight to the hospital for you Danny", he insisted. Danny did not have the energy to dispute this. He looked awful Steve reflected, covered with sand and sporting a few oozing cuts, he'd come straight from his rescue without a proper medical checkup. The hospital were going to start an IV on him to get him hydrated then do a full physical. Steve was amazed he'd actually survived and realised that maybe he'd under estimated his partner.

Chin and Kono stood staring at Danny with their mouths open, "good evidence boss", Chin finally remarked.

Steve smiled, "HPD rung and told me about Danny at the same time they found the prints on the boat. That Fred character had also rung to tell HPD about Mike going off with Penny at the party. So suddenly I had two pieces of information but not one clear suspect. I thought one of those two was a great actor and seeing Danny would finally break them. Now I know why they were so good, it's because they were both innocent". '

"So if Danny hadn't been alive then Elgin would have gotten away with it", Kono remarked.

Steve had to nod. "Yeah his name is not on the guest list for the party",he admitted.

The three of them celebrated over some coffees then drove to the hospital to get a report on their friend.

The nurse told them Danny was still being assessed, "but don't worry, he was lively enough to ask me to book a seat on a plane, said something about going home", she told them

Chin and Kono looked over at their boss who looked both shocked and upset. He'd thought he'd lost Danny only to have hope surface when he'd been found. Now though it looked like he was going to lose Danny anyway. It left a very bitter taste in his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Having a hidden card can alter any game

Chin and Kono looked into the office at their boss. He looked like he was just reading something but his eyes were not scanning the page just staring at one spot. "Do you think he'll talk Danny out of going", Kono asked Chin . Chin sighed, "he wanted to do that straight away but Danny fell asleep during his assessment and the hospital do not want Steve to wake him up. So that means Steve has to wait and as you know that was never the boss's strength", Chin remarked. "Yeah I know, Kono agreed ,but it looks like he's got no choice."

"At least Grace won't get any bad new about her father, because Steve managed to get hold of Rachel just before she talked to Grace".

Now all Grace knows is that her dads in hospital but will be fine", Chin remarked. "I'm glad she never had to hear her dad was dead", Kono replied with a shiver. Kono looked in at her boss again silently studying him and hoping he could convince Danny to stay.

Steve shot the paper off the desk in an angry huff making it drop to the floor. He didn't bother bending to pick it up just staring at the note pad underneath that should have listed all the reasons Danny should stay in Hawaii. Now for other people that would be the beach, Hawaiian pizzas and wearing relaxed clothing to work but since Danny hated all those things he couldn't use them.

He picked up the pen and promptly put it down again why was it so difficult to think up positive things about Hawaii when he loved the place.

Looking up Steve saw Kono and Chin studying him and for one second considered yelling at them.

But he restained the urge knowing that they were just worried about Danny.

Physically Danny was not badly hurt suffering some moderate cuts, dehydration and exhaustion. His physical recovery would not concern Steve but emotionally he had to be hurting or else he'd never have wanted to go home. So how does one deal with that. Steve was not really sure. He of course could refuse to allow Danny to transfer back to working with the Jersey police force. But Danny would probably just tell him to get stuffed and go anyway. "Dammit", Steve threw another cup at the wall and was unsatisfied by the noise it made.

"Ah boss", Chin had gingerly stepped into the office and looked rather nervous as he eyed the shattered remains of the cup. Steve sat up a little straighter trying to appear like he was actually in control of himself, 'yeah Chin, he asked.

"I thought you'd want to know the information I'd received about Rory Elgin. His company handled the legal activities of Mr Hendricks which is why he was at that party without an invitation , Chin reported. He also worked for both Penny Rowe and Gabrille Hutton's fathers and hence could have come up with a legal reason why his prints were in their homes".

"I've looked into his background and discovered he was legal counsel for several cases in other States similar to this with suspects facing murder charges. He got off every one of his clients and no one else was ever charged with the crimes. However I don't know that I fancy the chances of the authoirities linking those crimes to him at this late stage", Chin reported.

"He is certainly a clever man who just acts like he lost a game of cards and is not facing a lifetime in prison", Steve mused. "It might not come to a lifetime, Chin reluctantly told him, "We can only definitely link him to Dannys attempted killing, not to the others."

Steve was looking at the shattered remnants of the cup and wondering if he could throw it at the wall a second time. 'I'm going to do everything I can to link him to the deaths of the four people he killed here", he swore."I know boss", Chin responded firmly, "but Danny can only testify to what he did to him not to the others".

Rory Elgin was thinking exactly the same thing as he sat in a cell. Usually there was nobody left alive to implicate him but in this case he'd been extremely unlucky. But maybe he could change that luck. There had been others in the room when Williams had pointed his finger at him, but maybe that could actually be used for his benefit. He knew that 5-0 had a reputation for playing hardball so perhaps he could convince a jury that Steve Mc Garrett had planned the whole scene to secure any conviction for the kidnapping. Both Burke and Luther would be able to back up testimony that Mc Garrett had tried to trap them into a confession.

The only problem he had was that Williams testimony against him was the clincher but only if he was alive.

"Hey I get a phone call", Rory reminded the HPD officers. The glared at him but would obey his request. "I'm going to ring a lawyer", Rory told the officers. But when they finally left him alone in a secure room with a phone he phoned someone very different, "hey Buddy, It's me Rory, you remember that favour you owe me, well now is the time I want to collect". Rory smiled maybe it wasn't over yet, Danny was going to die and he of course would be secure in a cell when it happened. Mc Garrett would lose his witness and Rory was sure he could make the rest of the case fall apart. If not well at least Mc Garrett would suffer from losing one of his team.

"I want you to poison Williams", he told Buddy. The other man hesitated, "if you want a death sentence then I'm going to ring certain people and let them know where you are", Rory threatened. "If you do this for me I will forget you ever existed".

"Alright", the other man finally agreed.

Rory sat back and laughed, he was in control again.

Danny woke up and looked around him trying to get his bearings. He only vaguely remembered identifying Thomas for Steve then coming here to the hospital. His stomach growed loudly reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a long while. "Hey", he called out to one of the HPD officers that was guarding the door. The officer approached smiling, "look I don't fancy hospital food so can you phone the pizza place for me", Danny asked.

The HPD officer agreed and went off to fulfil Danny's request. Buddy Myers had gone to the hospital and overheard the HPD officer ordering pizza, perfect, he could easily intercept the order and add a little something to the mix.

Steve was very happy to learn that Danny was awake and hurried to the hospital.

He found his colleague sitting up in bed reading the local paper . "Danno", Steve said softly in greeting. "You've started that again already" ,Danny replied but he could not quite stop the smile.

"You're looking good Danny", Steve told him. "Yeah I actually survived Hawaii Steve, does that surprise you", Danny asked as he studied his boss's face. "Nothing about you should surprise me "Steve replied. with a wide smile. He'd heard Danny had been found beside a dead pig and wanted to know more ". "So Danny, I hear you encountered some Hawaiiaan wildlife", he began . "Yeah one of those bloody wild boars that seems to be infesting this place, we don't have those back in Jersey", Danny ranted. Uh oh thought Steve now I've got him talking about home , maybe talking about what he's gone through is not such a good thing. Steve decided to change the subject but somehow could not think of anything else He was still thinking up a safe topic of conversation when an HPD officer handed Danny a pizza box.

"Danny you're in a hospital and should not be eating that", he instantly protested. "Well I don't bloody care", Danny replied firmly," I'm starving Steve and that mush that's on the menu today hardly even qualifies as food. The hospital says I need some building up and eating a pizza will cetainly help me do that", Danny retorted.

Steve sighed heavily. "I take it that sigh means you don't want to join me", Danny lifted the lid of the box and the heavenly smell of pizza assaulted Steves nostrils. His stomach rumbled quite loudly reminding him that he hadn't had anything decent to eat, "well", he mused eyeing the box.

Danny grinned, "I should make you suffer by letting you watch me eat the whole thing. He pulled one piece of pizza out and dangled it face down in front of Steve slowly took a huge bite then chewed slowly." Yum, It's nice", he teased Steve. Steve reached over and put his hand inside the box laughing as Danny shut the lid on his hand. "Well Danno I can see you must be feeling alot better", he remarked. "Yeah thinking about going home does that", Danny replied. Steve felt his heart sink. His misery must have shown because Danny was looking at him seriously, "I take that back", Danny told him. Steve felt relief fill his entire body until Danny added, "you can have a piece of pizza". Steve took a piece and slowly chewed while he began to think up a plan for getting Danny to stay in Hawaii.

As he drove away from the hospital Buddy wondered how long it'd take Danny Williams to die from the poison he'd consumed. Rory had wanted one of those more lingering ones that caused a lot of pain and had no antidote. Of course he'd complied ,what else could he do.

In his cell at HPD Rory felt relaxed and calm, soon there would be no one alive to point the finger. He wasn't worried if others got hurt either as the world was over populated anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No matter what cards you hold sometimes you still lose

Steve chewed up his second piece of pizza noting that Danny was way ahead of him already eating his fourth. Danny mouth was the only part of him moving rapidly, the rest of his body lay motionless. It was a little weird how Danny kept looking at him like there was something wrong. "Does something hurt Danny", Steve asked. "Everything bloody hurts", Danny replied but strangely enough he finished that sentence with a smile. "I suppose they have given you strong pain killers", Steve remarked deciding that was what was making Danny act a little wierd. "No", Danny replied with a smirk.

"Then why are you looking at me like that", Steve finally demanded. 'Oh just thinking about the fact that you're not really a good detective", Danny remarked slowly. They way he said it had no stinging barb attached more like amusement. "I have no idea why you even say things like that Danny", Steve was now getting peeved. "No, well you're not very observant", Danny replied. Okay so he'd failed to notice something about Danny Steve reflected. He studied his partner slowly, the hospital hadn't shaved off his hair or done anything else to his appearance so what was Danny going on about.

Decidng he may just be teasing him Steve rubbed his stomach. "I think I ate too much of that pizza", he remarked. "Well then you won't want the last piece", Danny retorted. Steve shook his head, "Danny you've already eaten 5". "Yeah but the last ones not me for, its for Grace", Danny replied.

He'd no sooner said the word than his daughter opened the door and on slow steps approached the bed. He eyes looked a little afraid Steve noted. "It's alright monkey", Danny quickly reassured. Grace's expression changed and she smiled and ran the rest of the distance jumping up onto the bed and enfolding her father in a huge hug.

"What happened daddy,", she asked intently studying her father. "I fell in the sea", Danny replied. Grace looked unconcerned, "oh that's alright because you love the water and swim really well", she replied. Steve was standing to one side not wanting to intrude but the spluttering sound he made when Grace said Danny loved the water drew her attention to him. "Hey Uncle Steve", Grace smiled at him. "Grace, Steve replied.

He grinned at the girl, "so Danny actually loves water", he stated. Grace looked at her father who seemed to have found something very interesting to study on the roof. She looked at Steve thoughtfully then told him, "no, he just told me to say that". "Danny", Steve protested.

Danny looked back at him and smiled. Steve could simply not help the laugh that escaped.

"Monkey I saved you some pizza", Danny told his daughter. "Great," Grace stuck her hand in the pizza box pulled out the last slice and studied it solemnly then looked up at her father. Danny seemed to have that smile on his face again but said nothing. "So what was your favourite ride at Disneyland", Steve asked. "The one daddy told me to go on that goes really fast", Grace replied with a smile, "I did what you said daddy and asked Stan to go on with me, but he just threw up." "Danny", Steve gasped shaking his head. Danny looked totally unapologetic . "I'm glad you had a good time monkey", he told his daughter. "Yeah I did but I wanted you to be there, Stan's a chicken", she stated firmly. "Really ", Danny grinned obviously enjoying hearing that piece of news. 'Didn't want to go in the Haunted house", she stated. "I told him you'd go in and be really brave, especially when that ghost sits on your knee". Danny smiled at her ruffling her hair fondly. "Now I'm back you can take me surfing", Grace remarked with a smile. Steve held his breath hoping Danny would not break this beautiful moment by telling her he was going back to New Jersey.

Danny was looking into his daughters beautiful eyes and feeling himself melt. He hated Hawaii with a fierce passion but the love he had for his daughter eclipsed that hate. Dammit how could he even think for one moment of leaving her.

So he drew her into a tight embrace ignoring the sharp pain as the IV tubing pulled tight, " I'll take you I promise", Danny replied

Steve found himself smiling again as he realized he should have only put one word on that list and that was Grace.

"I don't know why you are so happy", Danny groused at him. Steve didn't dare say a thing. Grace nestled beside her father.

"I really should get back to the palace and help the others nail Rory for his other crimes", Steve remarked.

Danny nodded, "sure but are you certain you don't want the last little bit of Pizza", Danny nodded to the piece that Grace had half chewed.

Steve screwed up his face, "yuck Danny, all that half chewed pin…., suddenly Steve noticed the thing Danny had been ribbing him about being unobservant. "Danny it's a Hawaiian pizza," he gasped.

"Wow you finally noticed", Danny replied with a smirk. 'You hate Hawaiian pizzas", Steve remarked, "yet you ate 5 pieces and told me it was nice". "Exactly how hard did Rory hit you", Steve was looking at Danny's head in concern.

Danny glared at him, "I don't have a serious concussion", he replied as prodded the pineapple with one finger, " I suppose it was a symbolic gesture and when I was chewing I was thinking it was revenge on those pineapple trees out there and pigs", Danny explained.

"I never, ever thought I'd ever live to see the day", Steve was still amazed. "Yeah well I lied when I said it was nice, it was the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten and I feel like I'm going to die from food poisoning", Danny told him holding his stomach. Grace laughed at her fathers expression.

"Don't be silly Danny you can't die from eating a Hawaiian Pizza", Steve shook his head. "Well I feel like I might", Danny retorted," maybe I should never have swapped pizzas with Patrolman Harley".

"You swapped pizzas", Steve remarked. "Yeah well Harley knows I hate Hawaiian", Danny told him

"Hey I'm sure even the President knows you hate Hawaiian", Steve ribbed. Danny glared at him, "any way poor Harley had gone out of his way to order me this large pepperoni even telling me that some idiot in the lift had almost made him drop the whole lot. But then I tell him I don't want the pepperoni but instead I'll have the Hawaiian he'd ordered earlier in the day and was keeping in the warmer." I think I pissed him off because I know the guys working tonight in HPD HQ hate Pepperoni", Danny sighed

"Well I'm sure they won't be mad at you Danny", Steve insisted.

"Damn Williams and his pizza swap", Officer Martin groused. The pizza smelled delicable but nobody wanted even one bit. He was about to throw it in the bin when and idea came to him.

Rory took large bites of the pizza he'd been given wondering how much longer he'd have to wait until he heard news Williams was dead.

"Daddy I brought you a present", Grace enthused drawing out a paper bag that she had so far managed to conceal. Danny smiled, "thank you monkey", his eyes twinkled and he hugged Grace again. "It something to put beside your bed so look over you at night when I can't be there", Grace told her father. "That's a lovely thought darling", Danny put his hand inside the bag. "It's your favourite character from the DVD we watched that time", Grace told him.

Danny was trying to think of which DVD they'd watched most recently as he drew his gift from the bag.

Steve was watching and had to retreat to the far end of the room to prevent an explosion of laughter as Danny pulled his gift out and sat starting at it wide eyed. "It's Pumba from the lion king Daddy, remember you said you loved him", Grace said wondering what on earth the startled expression on he fathers face meant.

All Danny could see was two tusks staring him right in the face, "umm monkey, isn't Pumba kind of like a pig", he asked. "Yeah, you told me you loved pigs", Grace said.

Danny's hand tightened around Pumba's neck. "Well I must go, I'll see you back at work soon Danny", Steve muttered out from behind his slightly clenched teeth.

There was a slight hestitation then Danny replied, "yeah see you soon".

Steve walked out stiffly trying hard to keep holding his breath, he heard Danny's voice say in a rather shaky way, "Grace did you really have to buy me a PIG".

Unable to hold his breath any longer Steve laughed out loud. He could see from the reflection in a mirror that Danny had heard him because there was a rather set expression coming over his face. He was sure Danny would now gripe endlessly about pigs in addition to pineapples. It was funny how that thought just made him smile wider as he strolled back to his car.

Kono and Chin were waiting at HQwith expectant looks on their faces. Steve told them, "Kono ,Chin you can handle Danny's paper work until he comes back." There was a mountain of papers on Dannys desk but all Kono and Chin did was smile widely.

Steve went back to his office deciding he'd bet get back into work mode and chase up evidence on the 4 other killings Rory Elgin had ordered hoping to connect him to the crimes.

Later on though he discovered that Rory would never stand trial, "dead, how", he asked HPD officers. He got the whole story about feeding Rory the pizza that had meant to be for Danny.

It was obvious in Steve's mind what had happened and he shivered, if Danny had not swapped the pizza both of them would be dead. He supposed Rory had paid the ultimate price for that last attempt as the doctors reckoned his last moments would have been extremely painful. Steve was glad it was over and that they could concentrate on something else, all of them together.

THE END


End file.
